It's only a game
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: A small one-shot that's been in my head for a while. Please review, and yes I'm aware I am rubbish at summaries. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**As it explains in the summary, this is just a small one-shot that has been in my head for a while. Just a warning that some characters may be slightly OOC.**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were giving Satine, Padmé and Lux a tour of the Jedi temple.

"So here are the training dojos. Do you like them?" Ahsoka asked the group.

"I'm bored." Lux wined. "Can we do something fun?"

"Like what?" Ahsoka retorted, turning to face him.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" Anakin suggested, but he was met with puzzled looks.

"It's a game where you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." He explained. Obi-wan's eyes widened, what if the bottle on Satine? What would he do? He snook a small look at her, he did love her he just wouldn't admit it. She looked as smug as ever, her bright blue eyes sparkled in the dull light that seeped through the window, yet, they had a mischievous glint. What was rattling about that head of hers?

"I agree," Lux said. "I have an empty bottle of jawa juice we can use."

"Sure," Ahsoka agreed sitting down in the middle of the dojo.

"We don't mind." Satine added, speaking for herself and Padmé. Obi-wan just stood there, frozen in thought.

"Coming General Kenobi?" Satine cooed in his ear before joining Ahsoka and Anakin.

"What? Um...no, I'm fine. Of course, I hold no objections against this 'game' of yours." He finally said, sitting adjacent to Satine.

"So who's going first?" Anakin asked, placing the bottle at the centre of the Group, that now sat in a circle.

"Me! Me!" Ahsoka shouted, spinning the bottle before anyone had a chance to reply. Ahsoka had a huge crush on Lux, the thought of the bottle landing on him overwhelmed her. She decided to use the force to tip the scales in her favour and purposely make the bottle land on Lux; after all, love makes you do crazy things.

With the swish of a hand, the bottle successfully landed on Lux who blushed knowingly. Ahsoka smirked cheekily and planted a kiss on his lips.

Next it was Obi-wan's turn and just as he had dreaded, the bottle pointed towards Satine. They both blushed, even though both had secretly fantasised about this moment.

"Go on Master Kenobi, it's only a game." Ahsoka remarked. Obi-wan ignored the lump in his throat and cupped Satine's cheek whilst caressing her lips with his calloused fingertips. He pushed the gnawing feeling that he was about to break the code down and pressed his lips to hers. Satine gasped at the force of the kiss but deepened it nevertheless; she was shocked when his hand moved from her cheek to her shoulder blades and finally stopped at her tailbone. Obi-wan felt Satine's tongue slide across his bottom lip, a signal that she wanted to explore inside. Without no hesitation, he let her tongue explore his mouth and savour his taste. His mind was no longer filled with negative emotions, as soon as their lips met his mind went completely blank. Now their lips moved in a silent song against each other's, expressing what words could not narrate.

Before the pair could go any further, Anakin interjected. "Hey break it up you two lovebirds!" Obi-wan and Satine pulled away from each other and looked at the bottle as if it had offended them.

"Your turn Skyguy." Ahsoka said, a smirk on her face.

"Fine then, I have nothing to fear." Anakin stated but he was shocked as the bottle pointed towards Obi-wan. "Oh no! I'd kiss anyone of you truly, but _not _my master."

"Go on Obi, it's only a game." Satine giggled, giving him a small nudge as a go ahead. Anakin leaned forward and kissed his cheek, but Ahsoka still wasn't satisfied.

"Oh no you don't master! A kiss is a kiss!" Ahsoka stated.

"Aw snips," Anakin pleaded.

Ahsoka then shot him a don't-aw-snips-me-or-I-will-gut-you-like-a-fish look. Anakin sensed the irritation coming off her in waves, and Obi-wan did too. They both let out a long sighed before their lips connected briefly.

"Right it's your go now Padmé." Ahsoka said, gesturing towards the bottle. Padmé smiled at Satine before spinning the bottle and having it land on Lux. Ahsoka and Lux both turned pale as the young senator grabbed his collar and leant in towards him.

Just as their lips were but inches away from each others, Ahsoka jumped in between them. "Nobody kisses Lux but me!" She hissed at Padmé before igniting her lightsabers and pointing them at Padmé.

"Don't you dare!" Anakin screamed as his apprentice, causing her to jump back. He too ignited his lightsaber and took his defensive stance in front of Padmé. "You lay a finger on my wife and I swear I will..." But he trailed off, realising what he had just said.

"Stand down Anakin! It's only a game." Obi-wan told him.

The mention of it 'only being a game' angered him even more, causing him to charge at Ahsoka, swinging his lightsaber dangerously close to one of her montrals. They continued this for a while and finally stopped as Master's Yoda and Windu entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had some very important exams the last couple of weeks that needed my full attention. Also, I want all to thank everyone in this community who wished me good luck! Here's the last chapter of 'It's only a game' upon request of ArcCaptainZero. And finally, a huge thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I know it might sound soppy but it really does mean a lot to me. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"What is going on in here?" Mace nearly shouted.

"Sorry master, we were just playing a game." Ahsoka said quickly, keeping a told hold on Lux's arm.

"A game?" He questioned. Ahsoka looked over to her master who had a smirk covering his face.

"Yes masters, it's called spin the bottle. You spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." Anakin told them.

"Sounds good to us." A voice said from behind Mace. The group was surprised to see that it was Jedi Master's Adi Gallia and Aayla Secura.

"As you wish Skywalker." Mace said, getting slightly nervous as he felt Adi's presence fill the room. "But be warned," He added. "Do anything to influence who the bottle lands on and the consequences will be _severe._

Ahsoka shuddered at Mace's statement. "So, who's starting?" Mace asked, sitting opposite Adi and staring into her misty blue eyes.

"I will, I haven't had a go yet." Satine said, spinning the bottle. Obi-wan knew it was wrong, but he wanted to kiss her again and feel the warm sensation of her lips against his. So, he used the force to make the bottle point in his direction and beamed when it did. But Mace noticed his little trick and began scolding him. "Master Kenobi! What do you think you are doing?"

Obi-wan didn't say another word, he just pressed his lips forcefully against Satine's. Upon impulse she deepened the kiss and giggled slightly as he ran his calloused fingertips down her back.

"Master Kenobi you-" Mace began, but stopped as Yoda prodded him with his walking stick.

"I love you Satine, I always have...and I always will." Obi-wan admitted truthfully, resting his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Satine sighed contently, oblivious to their fascinated onlookers. "Yet somehow, it was always present, in your eyes."

"Was it now?" Obi-wan chuckled, pulling her into an embrace. The rest of the group looked on with tear-filled eyes, wishing that someday they could have a realtionship like that. It was so romantic, that Mace considered changing the 'no attachment' rule, but he has to have a kiss of his own.

Without even spinning the bottle, Mace cupped Adi's face and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but as the kiss grew more passionate, she melted into it, even Mace was enjoying it.

"Rule changing is in order, I think." Yoda announced, standing up. "No longer, attachments prohibited are."

Satine squealed in pure happiness and kissed Obi-wan again. Anakin smirked and kissed Padmé's forehead, being mindful of the small bump that has formed under her puffy dress. Adi threw herself into Mace's arms and Aayla scooped Yoda up and hugged him tightly. Ahsoka and Lux kissed again and embraced, melting into one another's arms.

1 year later...

Padmé and Anakin entered the Sundari Royal Palace each cradling a gurgling infant in their arms. Trailing behind them were Lux and Ahsoka, Ahsoka had surrendered her Padawan status to stay with Lux on Onderon, Anakin didn't mind, as the Clone Wars had ended and most of the separatists leaders were either killed or in exile; which meant that Anakin was allowed a break regularly in which he would visit Ahsoka or spend time with his family.

One person none of them really saw was Obi-wan. He too had keft the Jedi order to be with the one he loved, Satine and him lived on Mandalore and rumour has it that they even had a secret lovechild. Mace and Adi decided to take things slow, after all, they had only shared their first kiss during 'spin the bottle'. Yoda left Aayla as he felt uncomfortable working with a colleague. Therefore he married an ewok called Talwee and had a child called Gizmo.

* * *

**Another happy ending! Now let's face it, whoever has seen Gremlins will know who Gizmo is; if you don't he is basically a small furry thing with pointy ears. And you gotta admit, he seriously does look like Yoda and an ewok; that's why I put them together. Hope you enjoyed this story! I'm going to be finishing 'The Zillo Beast Stikes Back' and then continue with my main story Long lost love. Goodbye for now! :D**


End file.
